z_nationfandomcom-20200223-history
10K
Thomas aka 10K is a main character and a survivor of the initial zombie apocalypse in ''Z Nation'', first encountered in "Puppies and Kittens". He is a member of the Westward-Bound Survivor Group. Background In 10K's brief story line, he lived alone with his father in a national park. He was taught how to fish, shoot and take care of himself. They didn't have electricity or internet. When the zombie apocalypse came, 10K knew how to survive better than most at his age. He first revealed his nickname to Doc in "Fracking Zombies", and that after ten thousand kills, that he would go by a self-given name, "Jeff." His real name was revealed in the Season 1 finale Doctor of the Dead to be named Thomas. Cassandra calls him Tommy twice during the episode, almost in rapid succession; Murphy calls him Thomas as well, in Season 3 Episode 10 "They Grow Up So Quickly". 10K was on his way home from fishing when the apocalypse started. He was running for his life from a undead park ranger and several attackers when he hit his head on a tree. His father found him unconscious and preceded to kill zombies in order to save him. 10K got his rifle from the dead zombie his father killed to save him, and then the two ran. Later his father was injured and 10K was forced to give him mercy, making a promise to him that he would stay strong and fight. Personality 10K is rather quiet and observant. His real name is Thomas, or "Tommy" to his family. His first-line weapon would be his sniper rifle, with a slingshot being his secondary (as well as melee) weapon. He enjoys killing zombies; his goal is to kill ten thousand of them (hence his self-given nickname), and he is already over one-thousand kills by his first appearance. Post-Apocalypse 'Season 1' '"Puppies and Kittens"' 10K debuts in this episode. The members of Operation Bite-mark eventually reach a high school during this episode. 10K, unbeknownst to them, is watching over them. In time, Doc is swarmed by a large group of zombies. 10K snipes one, saving Doc, but fleeing before Doc can observe him. Later, near the end 10K was leaving the fort when Doc stops and asks if he needs a lift. 10K got in the back of the truck and became a member of Operation Bite-mark. 10K is an amazing shooter and he shows it with all his kills. '"Fracking Zombies"' 10K helps the team retrieve gasoline from an overrun refinery. Upon doing so, Doc is swarmed by zombies again. 10K, being the sharpshooter he is, picks them off. Murphy drives off in the group's suburban before Doc can get back in. Before they leave, 10K manages to score them a few gas cans full of fuel. '"Philly Feast"' The Group finds a truck with the Liberty Bell attached to the back of it and when they open the door to steal it, a zombie pops out. After 10K quickly neutralizes the threat, the group appropriates the truck and drives off with the Liberty Bell, but are quickly diverted when the truck swerves to miss an oncoming zombie attack. Later, Doc, 10K, and Cassandra have a conversation about pornography while securing a satellite dish. 10K later helps save Cassandra from the Philly Cannibal Compound. '"Full Metal Zombie"' 10K's backstory is revealed in this episode. 10K tells the team that he had to kill his own father, whom he refers to as “it.” While Doc is, or perhaps isn't, with the unstable general, 10K has a flashback. In the flashback, 10K agrees to give his father mercy when he dies. Back in the present, 10K kills another zombie. In a flashback to 10K's childhood days, he finally kills his father, ending the episode. '"Home Sweet Zombie"' '"Resurrection Z"' '"Welcome to the Fu-Bar"' The team reach a settlement in the country run by a crew of traders. After Roberta rushes to the bar, named "Fu-Bar", 10K hears of a shooting contest run by the traders, and heads to the bar with Doc to sign up. The prize of the contest is a .50 Caliber Barreta M82 sniper rifle, which 10k eventually wins by a close victory to a talented girl named Brittany. As the settlement is overun by zombies, he saves Brittany's father by giving mercy to a zombie that is closely following him. He then gives the recently won .50 cal Barreta to Brittany, saying "Take this, you deserve it more than I". She then repays the favour by killing a zombie that pins 10K up to the truck as the team try to escape the incoming horde. '"Zunami"' '"Die, Zombie, Die... Again"' '"Going Nuclear"' "Sisters of Mercy" '"Murphy's Law"' '"Doctor of the Dead"' 10K reveals to Cassandra that his name is "Thomas" (although he says "Tommy") and that she is not allowed to tell anyone. 'Season 2' '"The Murphy"' '"White Light"' "Zombie Road" "Batch 47" '"Zombaby!"' 10K kills zombies near a community that has anthrax and he becomes infected and falls ill along with Addy. However, Warren and Vasquez steal medicine from the Mennonite Community and save the lives of 10K and Addy. '"Zombie Baby Daddy"' 10K is left alone searching for Murphy with Doc and Addy, but Cassandra is guarding the perimeters making sure no one leaves which leads 10K having to mercy her. '"Down the Mississippi"' When the team comes to the Mississippi, on the boat, after quickly dispatching of the Z's, the team heads south and runs into Sketchy and Skeezy. They've just looted Graceland and are practicing a new hustle called "The Murphy," where they pass Skeezy off as the Zombie Messiah. The boat is overrun by a zombie jam and 10K gets caught up in the various shenanigans of Sketchy and Skeezy, including a run–in with a pack of gun-toting hillbillies from whom they narrowly escape by claiming to be able to immunize from the Z virus via Skeezy's rather artless bite. Sketchy, Skeezy, and 10K come across a dentist's truck and drive it to a nearby town and are all welcomed into the fold because the truck had zombies in it. There they are put on trial by none other than Escorpion for stealing the truck. The Scorpion sentences them all to hanging, luckily they are saved by the gang. '"The Collector"' '"RoZwell"' '"We Were Nowhere Near the Grand Canyon"' '"Corporate Retreat"' '"Party With the Zeros"' '"Adiós, Muchachos"' '"Day One"' '"All Good Things Must Come to An End" ' After 10K is shot he is taken to a submarine that is out in the sea. During the end of the episode, 10K wakes up in the sick bay. From the shore, Roberta and her fellow allies witness the submarine burning. The see Murphy escape the submarine on a boat together with Dr. Merch and Captain Matheson, 10K is not visible. The submarine explodes and it is unknown to the onlookers if 10K escaped the exploding submarine. 'Season 3' '"Murphy's Miracle"' During this episode, it is shown that 10K was bitten by Murphy, and has stopped counting his zombie kills. '"They Grow Up So Quickly"' Murphy decides to start calling 10K by his real name, "Thomas". '"The Siege of Murphytown"' As 10K is attacked by zombies he is saved by Red and 5K. He returns to the Museum of Progress and is asked who his followers are. 10K claims that they are not real, and just a hallucination. Red then kisses him to prove that she is real, and it helps 10K get a grip on reality. Despite the blend vaccine in him. He reveals the password to Murphy's safe, and they leave. '"Everybody Dies in the End"' 10K dies, but comes back to life. Warren chokes him with a bandanna, he dies, Murphy bites him, and Sun Mei injects him. Murphy proclaims him dead, some dramatic music plays, and then 10k wakes up in a startling fashion and tells Murphy "you are not my savior." Allies *Roberta Warren *Addison Carver *Mack Thompson (Deceased) *Cassandra (Deceased) *Citizen Z *Charles Garnett (Deceased) *Doc *Marilyn Merch (Deceased) *Alvin Murphy *Red *Nature Boy '5k' (Deceased) *Sun Mei *Sgt. Lilley (Deceased) Enemies * Zombies * Zeros * Any enemy of the Westward-Bound Survivor Group Killed Victims *9,000 plus humans & Zombie victims *Karl (Caused) *Samuel (Caused) *Eli *Unnamed Father (Out of Mercy) *Darren Cooper (Out of Mercy) *Cassandra Memorable Quotes *''"Fracking zombies."'' - 10K upon seeing the Jersey Devil Refinery. *''"Excuse me, ma'am... You have a finger in your hair."'' - 10K to Cassandra. * "Never seen porn. Is it any good?" - 10K to Steven "Doc" Beck and Cassandra. *''"I'd like to see Rocky fight a Z. If he loses, he gets eaten."'' - 10K to Steven "Doc" Beck. *''"When my pa was wounded, he told me to tie him up before he turned. Made me promise to show him mercy when he died. Kill the brain, you know. But I couldn't do it. I couldn't hurt my pa, no matter what he'd become. Stared into his eyes for the longest time, just... looking for some sign he was still in there."'' - 10K about his father. *''"I'm sorry, papa. Love you."'' - 10K to his reanimated father before showing him mercy. *''"The blanket..I just——sorry!"'' - 10K to Cassandra. *''"I do hate him, and when the time comes... I will kill him, but for now, I can't."'' - 10K about Murphy. *''"Don't try to make me feel better about it. I don't wanna feel better about it. There's nothing to feel better about. Nothing. That's what I want to feel." - 10K about killing Cassandra .'' *''"Help! Somone shot this ranger full of arrows!" -'' 10k about seeing his first zombie. *''"EL CAMINO!"'' - 10k *''"Doc, Doc, you there?"'' -10K to Doc *''I feel like I've been shot, in the ass..."'' *''We only used the internet to order guns."'' Trivia * His birthday is on July 4, 1999. *His real name is Thomas, but his parents called him "Tommy". *Once he reaches his kill-count goal, he'll go by the name Jeff. He likes the name, Jeff. *Killed his father out of Mercy. *He says the name he went by was 10 Thousand yet everyone just called him 10K *He seems to like Oreos, as he told Citizen Z that good news was "a pack of Oreos and a few gallons of milk". *In Fu-Bar, he competes in a contest and wins an "M82". Shortly after winning, he gives the gun to Brittany, his rival of the competition. She later returns the favor with a kiss on the cheek. *He uses small metal gears in his slingshot to kill Zombies. *He refrains from cursing because his mother had a disdain for it. His father mentions this to him as he's dying in the episode "Full Metal Zombie". This is why 10k says "Fracking Zombies". *In an interview with Nat Zang, his father is revealed to have been a survivalist out in the mountains. This gave both 10k and his father more edge for the Zombie Apocalypse because they were ready for it. This is also one of the reasons why 10k is so quiet; he has a lack of social skills since it was only him and his father for an extended amount of time. They also had no Internet, which is why he has never seen porn. *Before the apocalypse, 10K had never stayed in a hotel or swam in a pool. *Cassandra, Murphy, Red, and his dad are the only characters who have ever referred to 10K as Tommy. *He is the second person from the group to be bitten by Murphy. But now Murphy's referring to him as "blended". *In "RoZwell", 10K admits that he believes in aliens and UFOs. *He can be seen as non-verbal. *He is seen to have snapped out of Murphy's control in "Everybody Dies in the End". *In "Escape from Altura", Red cuts off his right hand to prevent from infection, but had it replaced with an antler in Water Keepers. *As of the end of seson 5 his zombie count is 9,999. Gallery Cast z nation 10k season4.jpg Cast z nation s3 10k.jpg CJpolj2UAAAXEtB.jpg Behind the scenes 14.jpg Kiss.jpg 10K Season 2.jpg The Murphy 011.jpg Zombie Baby Daddy 005.jpg Down The Mississippi Ep Photo.jpg ZN1x01-10K-1.jpg ZNation gallery 310Recap 24.jpg We Were Nowhere Near the Grand Canyon 008.jpg ZNation-Wiki 10K Infobox 001.jpg Nat-Zang.jpg 10K Red.png ZNation gallery 312Recap 10.jpg . Category:Characters Category:Main Characters Category:Males Category:Alive Category:Season 1 Category:Season 1 Characters Category:Season 2 Category:Season 2 Characters Category:Season 3 Category:Season 3 Characters Category:Season 4 Category:Season 4 Characters Category:Season 5 Category:Season 5 Characters